Internships Don't Last Forever
by RulersAreRoyal
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Maybe I'm Amazed." 7 months after the Bigfoot Hunt thing, Indie announces that the interns are going to have to leave in 2 months. Everyone is sad to see them go, but something else is up: someone has set Throwback up! Now that hardly anyone trusts her, how is she going to find the culprit and save the day? Plus, WILL METABACK BE CANON!
1. Back In Action

**7 MONTHS AFTER SQUATCHETTE WAS FOUND**

"SQUATCHETTE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU HAIRY FIEND?!" I screamed around the office. Everyone looked at me before returning to their work.

Metal ran by me, yelling for Bigfoot. God, these Squatches are crazy! Stealing cameras and staplers, they are just...

Hold up.

I'm sorry, do you need a recap?

Hi, I'm Throwback, I'm an intern at the MyMusic production company and I am slowly going insane. See, over half a year ago the company had to find a Sasquatch for our hipster boss, and we found one. Now, it just so happens that there was already a Bigfoot here at the company, so now we have a girl and a guy Bigfoot running around and... Yeah. We may have some Sasquatch babies here at some point. Basically, Squatchette, the girl Sasquatch we found up in Bluff Creek had a broken ankle and I had to nurse her back to health. She's fine now, I think, but Indie (our boss) still hasn't taken the duty of taking care of Squatchette off my shoulders.

My production assistant and probably best male species friend here at MyMusic, Metal, has been helping me. He's friends with the guy Bigfoot here, so he makes sure the two get along.

Right now, the Sasquatches have stolen all of the staplers and cameras from the studio. Why they would take all of those, I don't know!

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to update my Facebook!" Idol whined as I raced past her, looking for the stupid cryptids.

"Sorry, Idol, but this is majorly important. If they got out... Do you know what would happen to them if the public saw Squatchy and Squatchette?"

I named the guy Bigfoot Squatchy. Very original, I know. I was thinking of naming him Batman, actually, but he didn't like it.

Idol shook her head and went back to her social media stuff. Metal ran up to me and dragged me up to the conference room, where the two Bigfoots were looking at the company iPad.

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But where are the staplers and cameras?"

The Bigfoots looked up at me and shrugged. I frowned and looked around for any cameras and staplers.

"I don't see anything," Metal said. "Well, we need to film the Mosh today, so I guess we can just borrow the camera crew's cameras..."

"That's the fifth time we've had to do that this week! I hate borrowing their stuff. We have our own cameras," I said, huffing a bit when the cameras still didn't turn up.

"Yeah, but do we have the cameras now?" Metal argued. I rolled my eyes and stalked past him, heading back to my desk.

Metal followed me down the stairs, but we both stopped because our boss was heading up.

"Just head back up. I'm calling a company meeting," Indie said, walking past us. Metal and I looked at each other and shrugged, heading back up to the conference room. The Bigfoots cleared out and headed down to the studio to continue watching the iPad.

I sat down in my usual spot next to where Intern 2 usually sits on the side of the table. Metal sat down next to me and the rest of our fellow staff members came in. Once we were all seated, Indie cleared his throat and began to talk.

"So, MyMusic. We've been documented for almost a year now, and we have been through a bunch of ups and downs. Scene went through an identity crisis, the company went into chaos when I left for that fixed gear expo... Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Well, as our first year of being documented comes to a close, so does something else: the interns.

"Where would we be without our interns? I wouldn't have my footrest, there would be no one to protect the rats, no production team... But all things must come to a close, internships included. So, these next two months will be our last months with our interns."

Intern 2, Scene, and I all exchanged a look of grief.

"But, Indie, you can just make us full-fledged employees!" Scene piped up. Indie looked at her and almost seemed to be pained as he shook his head.

"We don't have it in the budget. I'm sorry. I've already scheduled interviews with several different people who are applying for internships with us," Indie said. Scene stared at him, and I swear I saw flames of anger in her eyes.

See, Indie and Scene have been going out for 3 months now. It took 1 month of Scene crying to me about Indie's girl-friend that he met at the fixed gear expo and 1 month of Indie trying to get Scene to trust that he was true before they actually officially became a thing. Honestly, Indie seems pretty happy with Scene, and Scene with Indie. So, when Indie announced that he was letting us interns go, that was pretty much breaking up in Scene's perspective.

"Just sell your French butt-washing machine or the bee stuff in the basement!" Metal said. I looked at him. He didn't seem happy about us interns leaving.

"NO. I'm not selling anything, and we don't have any money to keep the interns on board as full-fledged employees. End of discussion. Get back to work!" Indie ordered. I stood up and immediately marched out of the room, followed by Scene and Intern 2.

"Why would he do something like that?! He must really want to break up with me!" Scene cried when we got back to our shared desk.

"I don't think so," Intern 2 spoke. "He seems happier with you than on his own. I should know that."

I nodded in agreement with Intern 2. Scene was still crying a little bit, so I turned on Nyan Cat. Not even that seemed to cheer her up.

"Wow, she's really upset," I muttered to Intern 2. He nodded.

"She's only ever been this upset when the avatars... You know."

We interns have sworn to never speak of the great Avatar Massacre of 2012.

"I know. Wow... Hopefully she doesn't have another identity crisis. All we need is Idol Scene again," I said.

"Hey, maybe if she had another crisis she'd become Throwback Scene!"

"Or Intern 2 Scene."

"Or Metal Scene."

"Or Bigfoot Scene!" We laughed at that, when suddenly a young, auburn haired girl in a t-shirt of some video game walked in.

"Hi, is this where I come for the interview?" she asked as soon as she saw me, Scene, and Intern 2.

The talk of interviews made Scene cry some more and cause the auburn girl to sort of back away slowly.

"Um, no, you're probably looking for Indie," I said, walking over and leading her to Indie's office. I knocked on the door. "Yo, boss!"

"Come in." I opened the door and let the girl walk in.

"Ah, you must be Alicia, or... What was your MyMusic name going to be?" Indie asked, looking at the girl.

"Soundtrack," she answered after a little hesitation.

"Why Soundtrack?" I asked.

"Throwback, get back to work. This isn't any of your business," Indie said. I frowned at him and looked back at Alicia.

"Oh, I just love movie soundtracks so much! Unless they're by Randy Newman," she explained, grinning.

"Makes sense. Well, I'll leave you to your interview, then, Soundtrack," I said, closing the door.

Metal was standing in front of me when I turned around.

"Who's she?" he asked, nodding his head to the door.

"New intern... Maybe. I dunno, she seems nice enough. She'll probably get hired." I sighed a little. Man, I loved this place. I really did think that Indie was going to hire us on as full employees. What would the fans think?

The fans were still as crazy as ever. It seemed like with every episode they wanted me and Metal to be together more and more. They thought we had to be a cannon or something. They came up with a shipping name for us a few months ago and they haven't stopped shipping us yet. We're not together.

Honest!

"Hey, Throw? You OK?" Metal asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. God, why couldn't he just hire us on? I mean... We do a lot of the work around here..."

Metal shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he'll change his mind. C'mon, we have to film the Mosh..."

I sighed, and followed Metal to the studio to get the equipment.

**((A/N: HEY! This is a sequel, to Maybe I'm Amazed. Yes.**

**I'M ON A ROLL!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'm not responsible for any fangirl explosions that probably didn't happen this chapter.))**


	2. FRAMED!

It took a while to film the Mosh because Scene was crying constantly and took at least an hour to get through her sections of the show. Techno and Dubstep weren't acting as... Plur... as they usually were, and Metal definitely was not himself. So, when it came time for me to answer questions, I tried to act as chipper as possible.

The new MyMusic documentary episode that had the staff meeting in it wasn't going to be uploaded until Sunday, which was in 4 days, since we filmed all episodes of anything a day early. So, the fans didn't know about me, Scene, and Intern 2 leaving. Therefore, we wouldn't be bombarded with questions about it until next week.

I sat down in front of the computer screens that were behind the orange couch Idol sometimes uses when she does her parts of the Mosh. She was in front of that stupid white wall this week, so I got the couch.

"Just do the call me maybe and the question thing." Metal set the camera up in front of me.

"'Kay." I pulled my hat up a little bit so the camera could see my eyes.

"Ready, set, action!"

"And now it's time for Call Me Maybe! This week's voicemail is for Scene!" I said, grinning at the camera.

"Cut. OK, whatever, that was fine. I don't feel like redoing anything," Metal said. "Now the question thing."

"What was last week's question?" I asked him.

"Uh, the poll was which glasses are better. It's gonna come up on the teleprompter," Metal answered. I rolled my eyes. Had Indie picked out the poll? I don't know.

"Okie-dokie."

"Action."

I repeated back the poll and answers that appeared in the text on the teleprompter. I didn't have much else to do after that other than answer two of the day's 20 questions, so Metal read them off to me and I answered as accurately and cheerfully as I could.

That took about 10 minutes of time, since I didn't have that many questions to answer. Metal and I sort of agreed to ignore all of the questions pertaining Metaback. Honestly, as much as I loved the fans, they were getting a bit... Annoying. I mean... Why couldn't they ship... Metascene or Metadol?

At the thought of Metal being shipped with Scene or Idol, I snickered, even though a very strange feeling of envy bubbled up in my chest.

Wait, envy? Why the hell did I care who he got shipped with?

I walked out of the room after helping Metal put up the cameras and stuff and checked my watch. It was almost time for us to be let off of work, but suddenly Scene ran out of Indie's office and ran to intern 2, squealing about something. See, we interns have a really close bond now, so whenever Scene has something to squeal about, she'll go straight to Intern 2 or me. Most of the time she'll come to me, but if I'm not anywhere in the vicinity of her, she'll go to Intern 2.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning on the side of the wall behind our desk. Scene turned to me and started jumping around.

"INDIE'S GONNA KEEP US ON! I CONVINCED HIM! HE'S GOING TO KEEP US ON AS EMPLOYEES! HE'S GOING TO FULLY HIRE US!"

Intern 2 and I exchanged a look and then I started jumping up and down with Scene.

"YES!" we squealed. Suddenly, Intern 2 started jumping with us. It was so out of character for him, but hell, we were ecstatic. The Intern Trio wasn't going to be broken up!

Suddenly I stopped bouncing. "Wait. If we're not gonna be interns... What's Intern 2's name gonna be?"

We pondered for a minute. "Employee 2?"

Suddenly, Indie walked out of his office. "Yes, Intern 2 is now Employee 2. And you are all promoted to full-fledged employees."

Scene ran over to him and tackle-hug-kissed him. He was a bit taken aback, but quickly recovered and kissed her back.

They were such an oddly cute couple. She was really very good for him. I mean, no one should be such a jerk, and she fixed him. He was actually slightly nicer to all of us whenever Scene was around.

Once they stopped kissing, Indie gathered everyone in the front of the office and announced that he was in fact hiring a new intern or two to replace us anyways. He said he had definitely decided on hiring Soundtrack, but he was also thinking about hiring someone who Metal might get along with.

"What? Say WHAT?!" Metal exclaimed.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and light flooded the room. We all shielded our eyes from the brightness as a figure stepped forward.

The light slowly dimmed down and we looked at the person standing in the doorway.

Everyone else gasped. I looked from them to the person, confused.

Metal looked absolutely horrified.

"TINA?!"

Indie was frowning as this woman marched over to Metal and grabbed the front of his shirt, kissing him forcefully and making a point of it. There was that bubble of envy again...

"Uh, that honestly wasn't who I was talking about..." Indie muttered.

Suddenly another person ran into the office. "Sorry I'm late! Did I miss the chance to make my awesome entrance?"

Now it was my turn to stare at the person horrified. "Charlie?"

"Hard Rock! What did I tell you about being late on the first day?!" Indie yelled at Charlie... Hard Rock.

Hard Rock. HARD ROCK?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled, marching over to my younger sister. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL?!"

Charlie pushed me back a bit and grinned. "Didn't I tell you? They're giving us a week off so we can get a job and see what it's like to work. So I thought 'how 'bought MyMusic?' Besides, I'll only be here full time for this week and then I'll be here after you guys go home when I get off school, so you won't have to see my face."

I stared at her, open-mouthed and shocked. She looked past me and frowned at the alleged Tina and Metal sucking face.

"That's... That's Tina. That's Metal's ex-wife," she stated, confused. I looked back at them.

"I guess...?"

"Why are you letting her kiss him?! He's YOUR MAN!" Charlie screeched at me, shoving me roughly.

Immediately Tina spun around and shoved Metal back all in one swift motion. "SO YOU'RE THE THEIVING BITCH!"

I backed up as she stormed over to me. The office was silent.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" I cried.

"YES YOU DID! DON'T LIE TO ME! I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM ON CAMERA! DON'T TELL ME THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON OFF CAMERA!" she screamed at me. "THIS IS PAYBACK, BITCH!" She drew her fist back and was about to punch me.

That was that.

Hip Hop and Metal immediately rushed forward and dragged Tina back, kicking and screaming.

"NO! SHE'S THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON! SHE DIDN'T JUST STEAL MY HUSBAND!"

"Ex-husband," Metal corrected.

"SHUT UP, HONEY!" Tina screamed at him. Charlie snickered and was almost hit by one of Tina's flailing arms.

Tina calmed down a little bit and glared at me. I glared back.

"She didn't just steal my ex-husband," Tina repeated, "but she stole the cameras and the staplers."

I frowned as everyone looked at me.

"Throw? Did you?" Techno asked. I shook my head.

"Never! I have my own stapler, and I don't have any need for the cameras!" I assured them. Tina gritted her teeth and then nodded towards my desk.

"Check her desk. You'll find the cameras in the box underneath it," she said, still glaring at me a bit.

"No, you won't." I crossed my arms and stared Tina directly in the eye. "Because I didn't steal anything."

Idol went behind the desk and pulled out my box of office supplies out from under the desk. There was paper, and file folders, and...

I walked over to the box, arms still crossed, as Idol took everything out of it and stared at two objects at the bottom of the box.

"See? No cameras at..." I leaned over and stopped talking. Everyone walked over and looked at the box and then stared at me.

"But I didn't put them there, I swear!" I cried.

"Then why the hell are the company's cameras in YOUR box of office supplies?!" Tina yelled.

I was freaking out. Why were the cameras in my box? I hadn't put them there! I'd never do that! It must've been someone else, someone... Someone was framing me! It was a set up! Was it the Bigfoots? No, they'd never do that... Loco Uno? Nah, we all knew who she really was... Maybe Satan himself had a grudge against me and was—

Speaking of Satan, he appeared at that moment and patted my shoulder. "Nope, gurl, wasn't me!" And he vanished into a puff of fire and smoke. Everyone started talking amongst themselves as I stared at the cameras in the box.

They'd know I didn't steal the cameras. They aren't stupid! They know I don't steal company items...

Right...?

* * *

**((A/N: DUN DUN DUN**

**Well, look at me, updating somewhat regularly! Took me only, what, a week? Yeah, don't expect any more miracles at any time soon.**

**A LOT happened in this chapter, and I know it went kind of fast, but I want to speed the plot along so I can get to the good stuff quickly. Good stuff. As in. Stuff. What? I don't know...**

**Anyways. **

**OH! Almost forgot my disclaimer: I'm not responsible for any fangirl explosions that might occur and Ricky the Janitor will clean them up.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_**Annabeth Everdeen: **_**I hope it's fricking amazing! I'm gonna try my hardest to make this my best fic ever, cuz you guys deserve it after waiting for two months just to find I was ending the story. **

**BUT LOOK! INDIE'S HIRING THEM BACK ON AGAIN!...Maybe. DUNDUNDUN.**

**Metaback. May happen. Or maybe not. Lalala~**

_**paulibuscus:**_** Somethin' somethin' somethin' about ridin' dirty... **

**Look! Devilbuscus appeared in this one!**

**THEY MIGHT NOT BE NINTERNED! Gods, this story is turning into a Moffat plot line quickly... Best get Sherlock in here, we need someone to jump... Too soon? Too soon...**

**OLE! **

_**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r: **_**SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL MONTH**

**Thank you. :D**

**Soundtrack is gonna have her own little fic, I think, along with Charlie... They may or may not become BFFs. Because reasons. **

**DUDE when Showtunes started singing popular I started losing it because someone wrote a MyMusic fic where that happened... OH! It was Annabeth Everdeen. Yeah. I remember.**

_**XxUnwrittenxX:**_** THEY MIGHT! **

**Metaback might be canon... Maybe... Maybe not... We'll see...**

**YES! I remember! Soundtrack was in the poll for those 3 OCs you added to your fic, right? That must've been where it came from... That and the fact I feel like we need a Soundtrack right now. **

**There really should've been a Metal!Scene and an Intern 2!Scene. Heck, I might just make that happen... And then there'll be a Hard Rock!Scene and a Soundtrack!Scene. HAHAHA poor Scene...**

**YES SCINDIE WAS/IS BOUND TO HAPPEN**

**AS LONG AS STUPID LOCO UNO DOESN'T GET IN THE WAY**

**GODS SHE'S ANNOYING ME ALREADY**

**SCINDIE SCINDIE SCINDIE))**


	3. On the Case!

If my co-workers aren't stupid, I don't know who is.

Alright, that's being a little harsh. Not all of them are stupid. Just a few.

Alright, none of them are stupid.

No one is stupid.

Well, OK, it IS stupid, however, that THEY BELIEVED TINA.

You read that right. They believed in the woman who walked into the office uninvited and started accusing me of so stealing her husband (which I DIDN'T DO!) and then she probably planted the cameras in my box so she could accuse me of stealing them.

As soon as everyone had stopped talking, Indie somehow managed to get the conference room to look like a court room. I sat in the defendant's chair, and Tina in the plaintiff's. Indie had managed to pull one of those weird, white, curly haired wigs that judges sometimes wear out of… Wherever… And was sitting at the front of the room.

Somehow, I'd managed to get Intern 2 as my "attorney" and Tina had Idol. Why, why, why would anyone let Idol be a lawyer?

Everyone else was on the jury. A jury of my peers and sister… You know, I'd rather have Charlie be my lawyer. She knew I didn't do it.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Indie shouted, pounding the table he was sitting at with a gavel. "Now, the plaintiff may speak."

Idol stood up, representing her client, and walked to the front of the room. "Now, my client says that the defendant stole the company cameras and staplers and was planning on selling them for profit."

"Objection!" I muttered to Intern 2. He stood up.

"Objection!" he repeated. Indie looked at him like he was about to yell, "Shut up, Intern 2," but stopped himself.

"On what grounds?" he inquired.

"On the grounds that that is completely untrue and is total baloney," Intern 2 argued. I sighed. OK, maybe Intern 2 wasn't half a bad lawyer.

"Objection overruled," Indie snapped. I glared at him and crossed my arms. Shit was about to get real.

Idol continued on with her statements, and Indie asked for evidence to be brought forward. Two camera guys wheeled in a TV and set it up in the front of the room. One of them hit the "play" button on the DVD player that was hooked up to the TV and walked over to the side.

The TV was playing some security footage from the previous Thursday, the day before the cameras and staplers had gone missing. It was from the camera above the front door, pointing towards the intern desk. The tape was black and white, as well, but anyways…

A girl walked into the office, wearing a floppy cap that looked a lot like one of the hats I owned. She did look a lot like me, but her hair was up under the cap and she was wearing sunglasses. She darted over to the studio and the tape switched to the security camera in that room.

The girl grabbed the two cameras the company owned and accidentally knocked over a tripod. She dashed out of the room and glanced around the office. Almost instantly, she ran over to my portion of the desk and reached under it, stashing the cameras at the bottom of the box and covering them with everything that had been in the box. She was rushing around and her sunglasses ended up coming off, and my jaw dropped.

I had proof that I wasn't at the office at that time. I knew that. Charlie could back me up on that. We'd been playing Scrabble while waiting for a new episode of Supernatural to come on. But my god, that girl in the footage looked exactly like me.

The tape stopped there and the camera guys wheeled the TV off to the side again. Everyone stared at me.

"So, your honor, my client rests her case," Idol finished. She glanced over at me with an almost apologetic look and went to sit back down next to a now smirking Tina.

"Defendant?" Indie called, looking over to me with a poker face. I muttered to Intern 2 what I wanted him to say and he stood up.

"My client, Throwback, was not near the office on Thursday night. She was in fact playing Scrabble while waiting for an episode of 'Supernatural' to come on the television," Intern 2 stated.

"Does she have any proof?" Indie asked.

I mouthed "Charlie" to Intern 2 as he looked at me. He nodded and Charlie was called to the witness stand.

"Miss Vickers," Intern 2 started, "Where were you on the night of Thursday, December 6, 2012, at 8:45 p.m.?"

"I was playing Scrabble with my sister, Kathy, er, Throwback, at our apartment in Valley Village, California, while we were waiting for the most awesome show ever to come on," Charlie answered without hesitation.

Indie considered this and sighed. "I can't make a ruling. Both have credible evidence and witnesses—"

"OBJECTION!" Tina jumped up. "The witness is the defendant's sister, so how is SHE a credible witness? She could be in on the whole camera-stealing business as well!"

Charlie glared at Tina and Indie rolled his eyes, obviously not very enthusiastic about this turn of events.

"As I was saying, I can't make a ruling right now. However, this court case must be adjourned since we have work to do. The case will be brought back a week from now, giving both the plaintiff and defendant time to get so credible evidence and come to a conclusion. In the meantime, Throwback will be temporarily fired," Indie said.

I jumped up. "WHAT?! SAY WHAT?! SAY—"

"THROWBACK! YOU'RE NOT METAL!" Charlie screeched. I stopped.

"Throwback, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but you're not allowed back at this office until next Monday, when we will hold the final part of this court case and the final ruling will be made." Indie pounded his gavel on the table. "Court dismissed."

Everyone stood up and started walking out. Tina flocked over to Metal and clung to his arm as they walked out. I stayed seated, shocked.

"You have to admit, the girl on the video did look a hell of a lot like you," Charlie said, walking over to me. Intern 2 nodded in agreement as Scene walked over to us.

"How am I supposed to gather any evidence if I can't come back into the office?" I asked, looking up at the three of them.

"You have me. I'll snoop around for you," Charlie said.

"I will too!" Scene piped up. Intern 2 looked at them and then at me.

"I'll help you in any way I can. I am your 'attorney' of sorts, after all," he said.

I felt a small smiled light up my face somewhat. "Really?"

"Really," the three said in unison. I jumped up and hugged them. "You guys are the best!"

With that, we walked out of the room, discussing what we would do to find evidence to clear my name. The first thing on the list was finding out how Tina faked the footage, because I didn't know of anyone who looked like me enough to cause anyone to mistake her for me.

I had a funny feeling in the back of my memory that was triggered by that girl's face, like I knew her from somewhere. Where I knew her from, though, I'd never know.

* * *

**((A/N: WE NEED A SHERLOCK.**

**TO DEDUCE STUFF. YUP YUP. **

**But.**

**I can tell you I'm going to have a short companion story running right alongside this, and it's going to have to do with Hard Rock and Soundtrack** **and it will have to do with this story. It's gonna have shorter entries than this, since it's just a companion story and stuff.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r:**_** Really? That's a bit funny. :D**

**She's the same person, just I think that the canon Tina would actually have a really bad temper. I mean, her metal roots have to be there somewhere, right?**

**Uggggh I looooveeee "Wicked" so much. *hums "Popular"***

**Yes! Go read her fics. They're quite lovely!**

_**Annabeth Everdeen: **_**Don't worry, they employees AND interns are on the case! *insert dramatic music here***

**I'm making Soundtrack and Charlie have their own little companion story to this, and I have a good plot idea for that so far. It's going to be funny, I hope…**

**Cina is probably going to be an easy way out of this problem Throw has herself in right now. How I'm going to execute her going about this, though, I don't know…))**


	4. Familiar Faces

"Kathy! I'm headed to work! Do you want me to do any snooping?"

I opened my eyes and shot out of bed. Oh no, I was gonna be late for work—

No I wasn't. I was temporarily fired, maybe permanently fired. I didn't have to go back to the company until Monday.

"Um, no, wait, uh…. Find out where the security camera room is and find all the tapes that you can that are from before and after the tape that Tina had," I instructed. Charlie nodded and grabbed her purse and the keys to my truck. We shared the truck now that she had her driver's license and stuff.

She waved at me and then headed out. I jumped up and grabbed my laptop, logging onto it and pulling up a search engine and my email.

First, I found a website for actresses in L.A. to put up their resumes and hopefully get some audition offers. There were a few drop menus that allowed the search to be narrowed down based on some really specific details such as height, hair color, eye color, etc. I put in the details that would fit me and checked.

OK, that narrowed the results down to about 50 girls. Then I narrowed it down by city, so I changed it to Valley Village, which is a little community near the freeway outside of L.A. that the company was in.

That narrowed it down to 27 women.

I clicked through the profiles until I saw the last name of one of the girls. "Starlene… McIntyre?"

McIntyre was my mother's maiden name, and Starlene was the name of a girl in a scary story my parents used to tell Charlie and I when we were little .

Starlene, Kathleen, and Charlene… I'd always thought Starlene was supposed to freak me and Charlie out because it was so close to our names, but now I wasn't so sure. Starlene was too similar al of a sudden. Our parents, specifically our mother, had wanted their girls to have names that sounded the same, so they chose Kathleen and Charlene.

I clicked on the girl's name and the link took me to her profile on the site. I did a double take and fell out of my chair.

I happen to have a lot of facial similarities to my mother. The only things I got from my dad were my eyes and hair and some personality traits. Well, Starlene McIntyre looked exactly like my mother, aside from her black as night hair. This meant that she looked almost exactly like me.

Her contact information was there, and I looked at it, wondering whether or not I should talk to her.

Then I found out she only lived 20 minutes away from my apartment. Immediately I grabbed my purse, phone, key, put on some shades and my hat, and rushed out the door.

oOoOoOo

Starlene McIntyre lived in a very, VERY bad neighborhood. I found myself double checking to make sure the doors were locked and I had my baseball bat in the backseat. Living in Seattle prepared me for the big city and such. Rule One: always have a baseball bat. They are awesome.

The neighborhood was incredible run-down looking, with metal fences that looked like they were going to fall over at any second and houses with screen doors that had holes (hopefully NOT bullet holes, but you never know) in them. I breathed a very tiny sigh of relief when I found that Starlene lived in an apartment complex in the middle of the neighborhood and the apartment complex didn't look as shabby as the rest of the area. I parked my truck and quickly hurried out and into the somewhat safety of the complex, remembering to lock my vehicle as I did so.

I glanced at the piece of paper I had written the address down on and managed to locate the apartment fairly easily. It was on the second floor of the three story building, and sort of in a weird area of the floor. I took a deep breath and adjusted my sunglasses on my face and hat before knocking on the door.

I heard shuffling inside of the apartment and some muttering like "Who's that, babe?" and "I have no clue, Liam," before the door swung open and I was met with, basically, a doppelganger of myself that was just barely clothed in shorty shorts and a tube top.

"Who are you?" the doppelganger, whom I immediately recognized as Starlene from her profile picture, asked, frowning at me.

"Um, I'm looking for Miss Starlene McIntyre. I'm here with a... Job offer," I managed to say. Starlene's frown deepened and a male voice called from inside the apartment.

"Star-ry, baby, come back to bed."

I grimaced a bit, feeling immediately very awkward and uncomfortable. Starlene rolled her eyes and yelled back into the bedroom, "I'll be there in a second, Liam, just hold your fucking horse!" She turned back to me, still frowning.

"Look, if you have an acting offer, you should just contact me via email or some shit. I'm kinda busy right now, so could you, you know... Leave?"

I was not about to leave without getting a few answers. "But this is a once in a lifetime—"

"I said LEAVE!" Starlene snapped. I was taken aback and actually took a step backwards quite quickly, resulting in my sunglasses falling off.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Sorry I bothered," I muttered, stooping down to pick up my sunglasses before standing and looking her in the eye.

When I did that, her jaw dropped and she was quiet.

"You're... You're... You... You look..." she stammered and was extremely flustered. Now I frowned, but then remembered that oh yeah, we looked identical.

"STAR!" the guy in Starlene's apartment shouted.

She turned back and stormed into the house, leaving the door open. "LIAM, GET OUT!"

"But—"

"GET THE FUCK..."

A few doors slammed and a moment later a rather rugged looking guy with mussed hair and a few articles of clothing in his hand was shoved out by Starlene. He brushed past me as Starlene reappeared and beckoned me into her apartment to talk.

* * *

**((A/N: WOW THAT WAS A LONG HIATUS WHAT**

**I have nothing to say.**

**I literally am sorry. **

**And have nothing to say.**

**Except EKJNA;WKLNAL;KFNWAJL; THE FEELS FOR THE END OF THE SEASON WAAAAH**

**Review Replies:**

_**Annabeth Everdeen:**_** THEY DON'T BELIEVE BECAUSE THEY'RE MORONNNSSSS **

**Metaback will be CHOSEN eventually don't worry**

**The Charlie and Soundtrack blog story is coming along nicely. I'll have entry two up in a bit.**

_**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r:**_** SQWAK (that's my new catchphrase now) I KNOW.**

**You spelled most of the things right.**

**CURSE YOU TINA YOU ASSBUTT**

**...Anyone get that reference?**

_**Kaylam:**_** Metal is going cray-cray, everything is going cray-cray, I don't know what is going on honestly.**

_**WritingWithFreedom:**_** HELLO NEW FAN PERSON WELCOME TO THE CREW**

**Aww, thank you! You're so sweet. :3 I'll try to update more often for you guys, but there's this thing called... *shiver* SCHOOL...**

_**pikaremo:**_** HELLO OTHER NEW FAN PERSON WELCOME TO DA CREW OF CRAYZAY**

**Suspense ohhhh. I feel like a Moffat. ... Did anyone get THAT reference?**

_**MissValentineLOVE:**_** HELLO OTHER NEW FAN PERSON AND WELCOME TO THIS CRAZAY TRAIN CREW**

**OMEAGAWGA THANK YOU SO MUCH. But I wouldn't go that far. Oh, yes I would. Whatever. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**HOLMES AND WATSON (OC Story for Charlie and Soundtrack): s/8729662/2/Holmes-and-Watson))**


	5. This All Makes Sense

"Sit. Now." Starlene ordered, pointing to a couch that was covered with empty take-out boxes and clothes. She shoved all of the junk to one side and I took a seat. She sat down on a chair across from me and wiped off the glass table between the couch and chair, which was littered with mail and magazines.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" she asked, cutting to the chase quickly. She crossed her arms over her skimpy top and leaned back in her chair.

I took a breath. "My name is Kathleen Vickers, better known as Throwback from MyMusic, and I have absolutely no clue why we look the same."

Starlene's eyes widened and she furrowed her brow. "_YOU'RE_ Throwback?! Holy shit, Tina said I looked like you, but I didn't think we looked this much alike..."

I sat up straight and stared at her. "So Tina _did_ set up that whole video camera thing! I knew it! I can get my job back now!" I did a small happy dance in my chair and grinned.

Starlene frowned. "Tina said it was just for a prank... What's this about your job?"

I told her the whole story and she listened, seemingly intrigued by the Metal-Tina-Throwback issue more than anything else. When I finished, she got up and started stalking towards where I assumed her room was.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She didn't turn back to me as she answered.

"I'm going to get something more decent on. Then, you and I are taking a trip down to your place of work."

My mouth dropped open in surprise at how quickly she had decided to make things right. I quickly got over my shock and started doing a pre-victory dance in anticipation of how I thought the events would unfold at the studio.

Starlene returned shortly and we headed off. We went in the cab I'd used to get to the apartments, because Charlie had taken my truck to work. We got there in a little less than an hour and a half, considering she lived a ways outside of Los Angeles.

I sneaked in with Starlene through the back door because I wasn't entirely certain whether Tina was still there or not. I managed to sneak to the intern's desk, where for some reason Employee 2 and Scene still were.

"Scene!" I whispered, crawling past Indie's door. Scene glanced over and squealed, getting up and tackle-hugging me as Employee 2 stood up and walked over.

"Throwback, why are you here? You know you're not supposed to be back until Monday," Employee 2 stated.

"I know, but I have my evidence now! I can prove I'm innocent!" I exclaimed. At that, Starlene walked out from behind the corner she had been hiding behind. Scene and Employee 2 gasped.

"You have a twin?!" Scene screeched. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure if we're related at all, but if sure does look it, doesn't it?" I replied, glancing over at my darker-haired doppelgänger. She was too preoccupied with checking out Employee 2 to say anything else.

Just then, the door to Indie's office flew open and Charlie, Soundtrack, Tina, Metal, and Indie all trooped out. Tina was seething, shouting something about "that back washed whore" and "we need to be remarried". She caught sight of me and almost charged at me like a bull.

"Throwback! What are you doing here?" Charlie sputtered as she made to hold Tina back. Soundtrack was already standing in front of the angry ex-housewife and looked rather calm about the entire situation.

"I have the evidence I need to prove my innocence," I said coolly, looking from Indie to Tina and back.

Starlene stepped forward and there was a collective gasp. Tina's face went white when she saw Starlene, thus clarifying the last of my doubts as to whether Starlene and Tina really knew each other.

Indie motioned for Starlene to introduce herself. She glanced around a bit awkwardly until she noticed Metal and her eyes went wide as she looked him up and down. My stomach did an odd flip at this, and I wasn't entirely certain as to why.

"I'm Starlene McIntyre," she said, suddenly confident. "I'm an actress. Tina hired me to break in here and place the cameras and other stuff in the box under Throw's desk. Tina said I looked like the girl she was trying to frame, but I didn't know we looked this much alike... I also didn't know she was trying to get Throwback fired. I thought it was just for a prank."

Charlie was staring at her in shock, Soundtrack had an eyebrow raised somewhat inquisitively, Tina was outraged, Indie had his usual "I don't really care" look, Metal was staring at Starlene with awe and something else, and everyone else (the rest of the company had wandered in when they had heard Tina's shouting,) had their mouths hanging open.

Metal snapped out of his daze and turned to Tina. "Is this true?"

Tina looked from Metal to Starlene to me frantically as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She was stuck.

Indie stepped forward then. "I suppose that means yes, in which case Throwback, you have your job back, Tina, you are hereby banned from this building, and everyone should go back to work."

Charlie and Scene squealed and basically glomped me as Tina stalked angrily out of the building for hopefully the last time. Indie returned to his office, Soundtrack had disappeared because Idol had started screaming for her, and everyone else to their desks... Except for Metal, who Starlene had sauntered up to and started a conversation with.

Employee 2 managed to get Scene away from me and focused back on work, and Charlie was now looking at Starlene and Metal.

"OK, we need to call Mom and Dad." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang for a minute before someone picked up.

"Mom? Hey! It's Charlie. Kathy wants to talk to you," she spoke, handing me the phone.

I took the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Mom?"

"Hello, Kathleen! How are you? How is your new job?" my mother asked.

"I'm fine, my job is, uh, interesting... How is India? Are you and Dad doing well?"

"Oh, we're fine. Charlie said you wanted to talk to me about something...?"

I took a deep breath. "Um, yeah. So, some stuff happened here at work and I met this girl who is an actress here in L.A..."

"Oh, Kathy, if you've changed your sexuality, it's alright."

"No! That's not it!" I was exasperated. "I'm still straight! It's just... This girl... Her name is Starlene McIntyre."

I think at this point Mom dropped the phone because there was static and a loud crashing noise. "Mom? Mom?!"

She returned a few moments later. "I'm alright, just... Starlene McIntyre? What is so important about her?"

I laughed dryly. I was getting fed up with this. Mom was going to try and avoid the subject, just like she always did. "Heh, yeah, well, the funny thing is, she looks exactly like me! Hilarious, right? And she just happens to have your maiden name! Weird."

Mom sighed into the phone. "Kathleen Joann, I suggest you drop this now."

I cringed when she said my middle name. "No, I am not going to drop this until you tell me why I'm looking at essentially my twin and why you're acting all fishy about this."

That was what did it. "God dammit, Kathleen Joann Vickers! Do you want to know who she is? Really? Fine then! She's your half-sister. She is my daughter."

My mouth fell open and I dropped the phone. Charlie dove to catch it as I stared at Starlene, who was now completely and obviously flirting with Metal.

Charlie hung up the phone after saying a few things to Mom and she looked at me. "What did she say?"

I continued staring at Starlene. "She's our half-sister."

**((A/N: DUN DUNDUN**

**Hey look who decided to finally come back.**

**Yup.**

**School's over, I basically failed my Math course, and I don't have much else to worry about, so I'm back here to write this! **

**Just, I should let you guys know I've been dealing with really, really bad personal issues lately and if I suddenly disappear completely without any warning and you never hear from me again, it's probably going to be because I did something permanent as a fix to a temporary problem. We'll leave it at that.**

**Anyways. Review Replies. Phew, I've missed you guys!**

_**Annabeth Everdeen:**_** Dundundundundunnnnnn ta-da you are pretty much right on the ball there with the long-lost sister thing. We'll get more into that in future chapters. **

**Yeah, school forced the hiatus upon this story and everything else I've been trying to work on outside of school so I haven't had any time to do what I wanted and needed to do until we finally were released from the grasp of the evil building of torturous teachers and homework and ... PHYSICAL EDUCATION. O.O**

**...Yes, yes I am PieAndLove on YouTube...How did you know? xD**

_**jasperemerald23:**_** YES YES YES SOMEONE GOT IT WOOOO **

**Thank you :3**

_**CombustibleLemons14:**_** (combustible lemons? Why would you burn the lemons? :P) Yes. Shit got very real indeed. **

**THE SEASON FINALE THOUGH**

**THAT THOUGH**

**JUST**

**FEELS**

**Yes Liam go. Away. Now.**

**You hit the nail on the head there, indeed. **

_**Kaylam:**_** YES IT WAS SO HARD TO DO ANYTHING WITH SCHOOL BUT IT IS SUMMER AND I DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH TO DO SO I AM BACK IN BUSINESS WOO WOOO WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and yes fanfiction writers usually have so much other stuff they have to do that takes precedence over the writing of the fanfiction but yeah anyway**

**Your coach. Sounds very cool. Yes. Classy individual he is. **

_**Whenthebirddies:**_** Hello there new reviewer reader person! Welcome!**

**Yes the Avatar Massacre of 2013. Not to be spoken of amongst the interns. Nope. Nope nope nope. **

**Oh, it's totally fine if you don't respond. I understand so many people have stuff to do that takes up way too much time and reviewing a silly little fanfic is just like "Meh, I don't really have to do this" and I totally understand when you guys can't review because of other stuff. It is always really nice to hear feedback from the readers, though, because you guys all seem really nice. :) **

**...SEASON 3 OF SHERLOCK *squawks indignantly and hides* WE'LL ALL BE OLD AND SENILE WHENEVER THAT FINALLY COMES OUT**

**Wait are you really from Russia because wow that's really cool what is Russia like is it cold what animals are there I have so many questions about Russia not really that many questions but I do have questions**

_**pikaremo: **_**Your wish has been granted! *hands update to you very gently* Now be careful with it it's still very fresh because it's still hot off the press.))**


End file.
